guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Executioner's Strike
This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 20:40, 10 December 2006 (CST) Just wondering... Why is this infinitely more popular than Furious Axe in PvP builds? Seems like Furious Axe gives you a lot of extra benefits at a loss of only 5 points of damage, given how useful it is when dealing with Aegis, Distortion, wards, and all that jazz. — 130.58 (talk) 03:43, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Its adrenaline, the typical axe bar is all energy skills except dismember and executioner's, I think — Skuld 03:44, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::dont forget penertrating blow/chop, warriors use adrenalione skills over enerfgy ones because they can keep it longer than energy even when spamming attack skills. ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:08, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::A little more damage, but the fact that this gains adren up right next to eviscerate saves your energy. M s4 17:38, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::Penetrating blow&chop both suck. They don't stack with strength. –Ichigo724 18:40, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeh, anytime you mention Penetrating Blow/Chop and PvP in the same sentence, it's a bad sign. Only folks who should use those skills is Axe Assassins and R/W...still sucks, though. (T/ ) 18:46, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::::What about a high Tactics and Mastery low Strength warrior like a DB/DB? --Gimmethegepgun 19:16, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Steady Stancers? Your bar is already filled to the brim with two high damage attacks and a lot of utility. There's no point using subpar attacks just for the damage bonus and armor penetration when it will take away from your utility. --Kale Ironfist 19:25, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Its pretty good IMO.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:52, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Executioner's Strike vs Furious Axe = Executioner's Strike is more popular simply because a warrior doesn't have to worry about chewing up his energy by spamming Furious Axe, even if at the cost of 8 adrenaline --Hazan Avci 04:22, 14 February 2008 (UTC) I just noticed the very nice icon detail, maybe becuase I don't have a warrior but it looks very elaborate compared to other older skills. Lost-Blue 04:27, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Buff in order? So i just looked at what Body Blow does...Body Blow does more damage (albeit only a small bit) and has the ability to give deep wound if stuck foe has cracked armor. On top of that, it takes 1 less adrenaline. :Meanwhile, Executioner's Strike deals less damage and takes 1 more adrenaline w/ no extra effects what-so-ever. ::The damage on a normal spread is the same (normal being 14 Axe and 13 Strength). 1 Adrenaline is not a whole lot, seeing you add pressure by gaining that adrenaline. And the DW is still only if. Beter be safe 'n' sure with a good ol' Eviscerate then, imo. Oh well, everyone has his likes and dislikes. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:05, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) But Executioner's Strike doesn't require a conditional effect for the deep wound to take place. Ok its time for bed.. I cant even seperate Evicerate from Executioners strike ne more. Only a few skills inflict cracked armor as well. Skill is mostly fine. Adren is a little high, but it had reasonable damage at high levels. -- Sk8 (T/ 19:06, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::This skill is balanced, and there's no need to change it. Kthx. Lord of all tyria 19:09, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Wrong, since running 14 axe is the best way possible, then running strength would mean you would have 13 strength. This means that Executioner's Strike will always do +2 damage. Also, take in mind that Executioner's Strike is a core skill compared to EotN's body blow. Don't even think about going 14 strength, Eviscerate already gives you a deep wound. Axe in icon I was looking at the high resolution skill icons and i saw this one, in the high res the axe looks pretty sweet, anyone happen to know which axe it is,id love to get/see it in game and see if it looks as nice in game. Durga Dido 00:03, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Damn it, I shoulda have downloaded them when I had the chance :(. Now Guru says it's down. --Alf's Hitman 00:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :: for future reference, all of them have been cropped and uploaded at GW:HIGH - ' Ad Victoriam' 00:27, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think that axe exists in-game. (T/ ) 04:21, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Damnit that sucks,Anet should using stuff we can't get :( Durga Dido 08:02, 17 November 2008 (UTC) The tyrian Hand_Axe is pretty close i think. Kraal 09:37, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Close, but no cigar. Entropy is right.--Alc ^^ 09:46, 23 January 2009 (UTC)